Fire leaves burns
by Gringotts tallest Goblin
Summary: the main fire may be over- but the burns remain. And when Ron get's noticed by someone dangerous, he has to pull through. The battle may have been four weeks ago, but everything's not over yet. rated T for a teeny tiny bit of mild language and torture. please R&R.
1. chapter 1- first sign of light

**_Disclaimer: I know you will all be shocked to hear this- but I'm not J.K Rowling. And I only use her characters and settings for fun, but at the end of the day have to give them back._**

_First sign of light._

_27__th__ of May, 1998 _

Things would get better. They had to, right. Probably. Maybe.

Hermione sighed, sitting up. She was in the bedroom she had known all her life, but this was not home. Not anymore. Home was the quirky, lopsided house, with magically added rooms, extensions of the love, given off by the family of joyous redheads who named this place- their home. But, it wasn't the house that was home to Hermione, it was The Burrow's inhabitants that gave Hermione that sense of warmth, and happiness, like she belonged somewhere. Two of its inhabitants to be precise. One was the boy with horn-rimmed glasses, piercing green eyes, and messy black hair. The other, the lanky red head, with deep, swirling, blue eyes- that had the power to change her emotions in a heartbeat, found only on the face of the reason her heart beat. Ron.

It was three weeks ago the battle had ended, three weeks and four days, to be precise, as Hermione always was. She always knew precisely what was happening, how it happened, and why. Something that pleased her greatly. But, for once in her life, Hermione couldn't be precise. Why? Because this matter concerns emotions. Almost two days after the end of the battle, the Ministry of Magic had arranged to get her parents back to her, she agreed, something she wasn't originally going to do, but only as long as she brought their memories back. Due to very complicated magic, Hermione now had her parents back. They had forgiven her quickly, too quickly. This was probably because they didn't know fully what she had done. No one knew, really, but them. Why? Because they had agreed to tell everyone at the same time, together. For that, all of them needed to talk. A soft tapping on the window awoke Hermione from her thoughts. Her heart jolted as she saw Pig tapping at the glass. Delighted she jumped up and ran to let the excitable bird in. But her heart fell as she realised it was from Harry.

_The nightmare's too bad. He won't stop screaming. Help_

_ Harry._

Hermione sprinted into her parent's room, it was 00:07 in the morning, _three weeks and five days,_ mumbled an apology to her parents before using the floo network to get to The Burrow as fast as she could.

Hermione sprinted up the stairs, past the Weasleys, all crowded in the small attic bedroom, from which she called hear screams of her name, from the familiar voice of the boy she had known since she was eleven.

"Ron?" she questioned cautiously, weaving through the once lively red-haired family. Carefully, she lowered herself down, next to the thrashing boy- man- occupying the magically lengthened bed.

"Shhhh, it's okay." She soothed, gently stroking his moving arm, "We're safe, we're not there anymore." Hermione lent down, slowly, placing a ghost of a kiss on his forehead.

Ron's eyes flew open, his breathing ragged. Ron threw himself forward on the bed. Dark blue eyes, flitting between all the members of his family, Harry, then settled on Hermione, before pulling her into a hug.

"You're safe. We're safe. It's over. He's dead." The Weasley family left to stand at the door, providing more privacy, but not too far away if they needing to help. All of them quiet, not wanting to upset anyone with their memory of that phrase. 'He's dead'. Fred. Hermione felt hot tears from Ron's sobs falling onto her back.

"He was back in Malfoy Manor again." Said Harry, looking on at his two friends, his honorary family. He couldn't help but feel sick watching. This was wrong. The closest thing to a brother, that Harry had ever had, broken. No 18 year old should have gone through this. And Ron had always been more, passionate and emotional, but hid his insecurities and fears, choosing to put others first. Hermione simply nodded, gently rubbing her small hand over Ron's back, as he gripped onto her, still mumbling incoherent words along the lines of 'safe' or, 'Over' or 'dead.'

"We need to tell them." Harry said, glancing over to the worried Weasleys, with no idea how to console their son, or brother. Ron slowly leant back on the pillow, moving to sit up.

"I don't- don't know if I could. I- I can't do it. I can't Harry." He croaked, voice hoarse and face damp with tears.

"No, Ron, you can, I know you can." Harry said, moving to comfort his ginger brother, looking into his eyes, green into blue, "You can, I know it." Ron was reminded of another time Harry had used words like these. Before the locket. He stabbed it then. He could stab this now. Shakily, he moved his gaze to Hermione's uncertain eyes. Slowly, Ron nodded. "I can." He whispered, in the hoarse voice that contrasted the old Ron, the innocent, carefree Ron.

_29__th__ May 1998 _

Hermione woke up earlier than usual, to see her parents already eating breakfast.

"Do eat something, dear." Suggested Hermione's mother, she was kind, and gentle, but Hermione couldn't stomach food, not today. She ignored the worried looks of her parents as she turned down the offer. She drank a large glass of water, before having a shower.

Hermione looked up at The Burrow, after having separately apparated her parents to the apparition bounds. She took a large breath, steeling herself, before walking towards the place she now called home…

**_A/N_**

**_Hi! Hope you liked this. I'm planning on doing 10-15 chapters for this, depending on what you guys say, because I get bored really easily, and I'm not sure if I could keep up one story for too long, but if the response is good then I may write a sequel. I really hope you enjoyed this so… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Thank you!_**

**_GTG_**


	2. Chapter 2-first rung of the ladder

**_A/N Again, I'm still not J.k Rowling, and I own none of this._**

_First rung of the ladder_

_29th May 1998_

_She took a large breath, steeling herself, before walking towards the place she now called home…_

The lanky, red haired boy was leaning against the door frame, filling the entrance to the Burrow, his eyes dark.

"Let's go." He said, voice still hoarse from the screams last night, and after the lack of use. Slowly, Hermione followed Ron inside, the unspoken words of what had happened over the past year hanging in the air. As the pair entered the room, a group of ginger haired heads, all turned to face the door, from which Hermione and Ron had appeared, before they walked over to sit by Harry. He nodded as the two sat down, all of them mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to say.

"Well," started Harry, "Let's begin." They each took it in turns to describe the different parts of the story. Hermione started off with what happened after the wedding, and how they got to Grimmauld place. Harry took up the story from Kreacher, to the ministry break in.

"So, it was you." said Mr Weasley, whose arms were wrapped protectively around his wife. Harry nodded and carried on with the story. Mrs Weasley whimpered, hearing of her son's splinching. Hermione took the story back up again, explaining the effects of the Horcrux. Ron remained silent, looking at the carpet. That was when Hermione fell silent. The part Ron had been waiting for. Slowly, he looked up.

"Well, what happened." Demanded a shrill Mrs Weasley, "What aren't you telling us?" Ron stood up, breathing heavily.

"I left." He whispered, although quiet, everyone heard.

"You, you did what?" asked Mrs Weasley, eyes red from crying.

"I left them!" Ron shouted, causing everyone to jump. Mrs Weasley shook her husband off, standing up slowly. Tears were freely flowing from Ron's eyes.

"Get out." She hissed, making all of her children gasp.

"Mum, you don't understand-" started Bill, but Mrs Weasley didn't care

"I SAID GET OUT!" she shrieked, Ron's jaw hardened. He turned round, kissed Hermione on the cheek, before apparating away.

"No, Ron, wait!" shouted Hermione- but to no avail, Ron had already gone.

Harry took over, explaining what happened at Godric's Hollow.

"You- you two could have died." Mumbled, the once again sitting, Mrs Weasley, "If all three of you had been there-"

"Then I would have died later on." Harry interrupted.

"He left you!" Shrieked Mrs Weasley, "If things had gone differently, people might have survived!"

"NO! It would have been worse, I would have drowned! Ron saved us without knowing it!"

"He was weak! He abandoned his friends! You could have died."

"He wasn't weak." Harry hissed, "Every second he wore the locket he was told that we didn't need him, told that we would be better without him. He thought that NO ONE WANTED HIM! THAT HE WAS JUST IN THE WAY- MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

At Harry's outburst, everyone fell silent. "How would you feel," he whispered, "If you were told every day, that you are worthless, unloved by everyone, that no one wants you there. He didn't leave because he felt uncomfortable- although he probably was- he left because he thought that he was unwanted-it would be better without him. How often did you guys tell Ron that you cared? That he wasn't a waste of space?" Harry looked at the guilty faces of the Weasley family, "That you loved him?"

"He knew." Whispered Charlie, "He had to have known."

"Well, you got that wrong." Said Harry, bitterly. Tears were freely flowing from everyone's eyes. The war had gotten rid of any shame behind crying.

"Please come back Ron, we need you." choked Hermione. And, to everyone's surprise, a moment after, there was a 'crack' as the youngest Weasley boy appeared in the sitting room. His arms soon found the crying Hermione, and comforted her. After a few moments of stunned silence, Ron turned to his family. Ginny ran up to her older brother and threw her arms around him,

"I love you Ron." She said, tears streaming down her face- Ginny Weasley never cried.

"I love you too Gin." Ron whispered, gently and carefully.

And one by one, each of Ron's older brothers approached him, before wrapping him in a hug, and telling him how much they loved him, to which Ron always responded. A situation that would have made him extremely awkward before. Arthur slowly walked up to his son, looking into his eyes, blue on blue.

"I love you son," he said, still looking into Ron's eyes, "and don't you ever forget it." Arthur engulfed his son in a hug.

"I love you too, Dad." Choked Ron. Mrs Weasley looked at her son. She hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Why did you come back?" she asked, sternly.

"Same reason as before." Ron calmly stated, "I was called." He pulled out the Deluminator, Hermione gasped.

"What do you mean 'you were called'?" Mrs Weasley asked, in a shrill voice.

"I-I called him." Stuttered Hermione, "I said we needed him, I asked him to come back and the Deluminator played my voice to him, so Ron pressed the top, and the blue light, and he came back."

"Actually," said Ron, "I knew where you were, I didn't need the light." Calm again, everyone sat down, to continue the story. Ron hadn't missed the fact his mother was the only member of his family to not tell him she loved him, but of course, he was second to Harry Potter in her eyes, she just didn't want to lie.

Ron looked to his family, and began talking,

"Harry's wand had been broken at Godric's Hollow," started Ron, but Bill interrupted him,

"I knew you left on Christmas day, but I didn't think you had found them that quickly."

"No," said Ron, "I left at the same time that Harry found out about his broken wand, I only know what I've been told, but I do turn up soon,

"So, Harry's wand was broken. He took the first watch, then Hermione, before they both sat down. Hermione was worried, because she could hear some clumsy oaf outside, who seemed to be shouting. So, the two decided that the next day, they would find somewhere more sheltered, doing everything under the cloak- so the clumsy oaf couldn't see. He waited for ages for the two to show themselves, but they didn't, so he also went elsewhere. Harry and Hermione went to the Forest of Dean, where she had been on holiday as a child. As Harry was at his watch, something weird happened. Before long, a patronus appeared, a silver doe, to be precise. Harry foolishly followed the doe, out of the protective enchantments, where anyone could see him. The doe led Harry to a small clearing, with a small pond, in which, lay the sword of Gryffindor, a weapon we knew could kill the Horcrux. Harry undressed to his underwear, dived down to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor. After a few moments Harry didn't come up. Someone jumped in, picked up the sword, cut the Horcrux of his neck and pulled him up. Simple."

"You make it sound as though it could have been anyone that saved me that night, Ron, anyone who could have killed the Horcrux." Harry looked at his friend, with the love of a brother.

"So, you killed it?" asked Arthur, who was sitting next to his wife now.

"Well, yeah." Replied Ron, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Harry opened it and I stabbed it, no biggie."

Harry laughed darkly, "Of course, 'no biggie' apart from the fact you practically got your heart ripped out by everyone you care about, whose opinions matter to you. Apart from the fact you had your freakin sanity cut open and rubbed with salt."

"Yeah," Ron laughed, breathily, "Apart from that shit, 'No biggie'."

"Language Ronald!" shouted both Mrs Weasley and Hermione, to which the mood was lightened and the story finished. Complete with gasps, 'no's, 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

After the story had been told, it was time to prepare some dinner- after having run through lunch. Hermione's parents, who had mostly kept quiet, used the floo network to get home. Cautiously, Ron walked up to his mother,

"Need any help with dinner? He asked, but his mother just pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry for shouting." she choked through her tears, "I'm just on edge, I'm happy to have my baby boy back." And even though it was very faint he heard her whisper, "I love you." to which he replied, "I love you too, mum"

**_A/N feel that there are a few things that need clarifying:_**

**_1) _****_when Ron apparates, he apparates within the bounds, because I'm sure many of you are confused as to how he apparated. I think he apparated to the border of the bounds, before walking out of the bounds to go somewhere else, like how in the 5th book Fred and George were constently apparating around Grimmauld place, And I can't imagine that it would be that easy for someone to apparate into the head-quarters of the Order of the Pheonix. _**

**_2) _****_I also think that Molly's reaction was a little harsh, but in her mind I think she sees Ron leaving as part of the chain of events that killed her other son, Fred. Also, she didn't hear the full story before banishing him. I think that J.K Rowling made it seem as if Ron left because he was jealous of Harry and Hermione's 'Relationship' or because he was just plain annoyed or upset, and being a bit of a jerk. But I think it would be because he honestly thought he was rubbish and they didn't want him there._**

**_Sorry for the shoddy work on retelling the story, but please please please review- I got 2 reviews on chapter 1, but I would love some more :) _****_  
_**

**_GTG_**


	3. Chapter 3- push out the pain

**_A/N hate to disappoint, but I'm still not J.K Rowling, and this is just my playing time with her creations._**

_Push out the pain_

_29th May 1998_

After the washing up was done, Ron vanished. Hermione looked all around The Burrow for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, George, you haven't seen Ron have you?" She asked, as casual as she could, sitting down. Worry briefly flashed over George's face, before it settled back to its original, blankness.

"No, he's probably just walking outside for a bit." Hermione tried to hide her disappointment,

"Oh." Slowly, she stood up,

"You know, we always knew you two were mad for each other." Said George, his face still set.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, we are just friends."

"Then why aren't you looking for Harry then, Miss 'just friends', why can't he help you?"

"Well," Hermione sighed, "It's not just down to me, is it? Who said he cares?" George laughed, it was a dark laugh that brought none of the happiness the twins' laugh would usually bring- it probably didn't work with only one of them,

"He's been having nightmares for the past lord knows how many weeks- and who does he call for? Who can get him to be calm? You- not Harry, not Mum, not even Bill or Charlie, who used to look after Ronnie when he was little. It was you, and it always will be." At this, Hermione did something that she would have never expected, "Oh George." She whispered, before pulling him into a hug.

"Go find him." Said, the now released George, "He needs you." So Hermione smiled to George, before walking out the back door, and doing just that

Not long after Hermione had left George, she found who she was looking for. He sat, with his back against a large oak tree, out of sight of The Burrow.

"Ron?" whispered Hermione, unwilling to disturb his silent thinking. Slowly, Ron turned his head up, to look at her; tears were streaming down his pale, freckled face.

"I- I'll just, go." Mumbled Hermione, turning to leave.

"NO! Please." Croaked Ron, preparing to get up and stop her, "Please." He whispered again, when Hermione turned, but remained routed to the spot. She carefully walked over to Ron, and sat down. Together they sat, giving silent comfort to the other. Neither daring to speak, in fear of breaking the spell. Then, without warning, Ron collapsed onto Hermione's lap, sobbing.

"Ron, it's okay." She whispered, running her fingers through his soft, ginger hair, Mrs Weasley had obviously cut it after they had got back. Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione decided the best way to do this would be to just go for it- like ripping off a plaster- "Ron, Fred would be proud of you, but he wouldn't want you keeping all of this to yourself, he wouldn't want you to be upset. We are all here for you, we all care for you." and with that she bent down, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. After, what felt like hours, Ron turned and sat up. Almost painfully slowly, he brushed some hair of Hermione's face, keeping his hand caressing her cheek. He gazed into her teary eyes, and slowly leant in. This was not a position of normal teenagers, no one their age should have had to go through what they did, but they did it. They survived.

"Ronnie?" called Charlie, a little behind the two crying teens; if he looked around the tree he would see them.

"Talk to him, Ron." Said Hermione, pulling back and standing up, despite Ron's pleading eyes, "you need to talk to him. He's your brother." She gently ran her fingers through his hair, as Charlie appeared around the side of the tree,

"Ronnie, oh…" Charlie stood awkwardly, as Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and walked away.

Charlie sat next to Ron, leaning back against the tree.

"I wasn't lying," he said, "I do love you, Ron. But probably in a different way to how you love Hermione…" Ron's ears reddened furiously at this. Charlie looked his younger brother in the face, but he was now the young one, Ron's eyes had seen so much compared to his. Compared to most boys his age. Charlie had no doubt that this Ron was not the same Ron he had seen at Bill and Fleur's wedding, less than a year ago.

"So, Hermione found you then." Charlie ploughed on, at Ron's silence, "She's been asking if anyone had seen you all evening." Ron made a noise at this, but nothing else, his head was down, so Charlie couldn't see his expression.

"Ronald," Ron looked up, Charlie always called him 'Ronnie' or 'Ron' some other nickname he had picked up at the time, "We are all so proud of you, but please, please don't shut us out." Ron looked at Charlie for only a second, before retuning his gaze downwards, but there was no mistaking the small tear as it fell to the floor.

"I can't just forget it all," croaked Ron, "not yet. I just, need a little time."

"You know what Ron," Charlie said, Ron looked up, cocking his head to the side in asking, "I'm not proud of you. I admire you."

"Well," replied Ron, "That's backwards. The younger brother is meant to admire the big brother."

Charlie chuckled darkly, "That's true, but, we were never the typical family, not since you sat in a particular compartment on your first time on the Hogwart's Express, well, not since Fred, Fred and George were old enough to wreak havoc."

Charlie stood up after a few moments, shaking himself off and wiping a few tears from his eyes, "Wow, it's getting cold out here." He said, as Ron stood up, "Woah." Exclaimed Charlie, "Certainly can't call you _little _Ronnie anymore, can I." Ron laughed, "They haven't been able to call me that in ages." Charlie laughed as well, and side by side, the two brothers walked back inside.

Everyone looked up, and went silent as the two brothers walked in. All eyes were still on them as Ron sat down at the table playing with his wand.

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" asked Mrs Weasley, who had calmed down considerably since they had told the story (Harry had a conversation with her, telling her why they had forgiven him, and explained more about the Horcrux.) Ron just twitched his head.

"Ron," said Charlie, in a warning tone, "I thought we agreed-" the pots in the corner started shaking uncontrollably, making a loud clanging noise. Ron still sat with his head bowed, thinking.

"Wha-what's happening?" asked Harry, looking to Hermione, who was looking just as confused and scared as him.

"I-I don't know." She stammered, her eyes flicking around the kitchen, as the plates began throwing themselves one by one to the floor, with loud crashes. One by one, the different objects in The Burrow's kitchen began throwing themselves around.

"What is this? What's happening?" shrieked Mrs Weasley as everyone was jumping around, looking in all directions.

"Maybe it's one of us?" shouted Charlie over all of the banging and clanging, "Has anything like this happened before?" Hermione bit her lip in thought,

"The only other thing, like this, where someone has done accidental magic like this was sixth year at Hogwarts when in charms Ron…" Hermione ran from her spot to where Ron was sitting- still with his head bowed, as if i8n silent prayer. Hermione leapt out of the way of several, pots, pans and plates flung themselves at her.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, shaking Ron, who looked up suddenly. As he looked, everything stopped it's rattling. Everyone looked at Ron, whose face was covered in tears.

"I'm sorry." He croaked, before running up the stairs to his room.

**_A/N Hi! What did you think? Anyway, thought I might add few bits, I'm sure you guys all remember the 6th book where Ron makes snow with his wand? Yeah? I was going for that effect. And don't worry- something interesting will happen soon, probably…maybe… Soooo, thanks again and please review._**

**_GTG_**


	4. Chapter 4- Swallowed by the Darkness

**_A/N time for that 'something interesting' I promised you- sorry it's late, I would have actually waited till tomorrow, so as not to mess up my schedule so you actually getting this a day earlier than planned, will upload on Thursday again next week, but Friday after that. ;)_**

**_I am J.K Rowling, don't worry, OW! OW! Okay, okay- I'm not J.K Rowling and I own nothing Potter_**

_Swallowed by the darkness_

_29th__May 1998_

Harry ran up the stairs, to the attic bedroom, which he and Ron shared. Harry knocked lightly on the door, only to be greeted by Ron's shouting.

"Leave me alone!" He said, but Harry had known Ron long enough to know that he needed to talk to someone.

"No can do, mate." Said Harry, barging through the door, "This is my room too now." Ron was paler than he had been downstairs. Ron leant forward, his face in his hands, andhe began to shake.

"They lock people away who do that!" he shouted, "If you can't control your magic then you're too dangerous to be allowed to be near anyone who 'isn't capable of defending themselves'!"

"You're not mad." Harry whispered, placing a hand on Ron's back. Ron turned to look up at Harry, his eyes red, "Then why do I keep making things happen, why do I keep doing accidental magic?" Ron looked about ready to throw up; he got to his feet and began pacing. "What do you mean, 'keep doing accidental magic', this has been happening for some time?" Ron collapsed to his knees, and a book on his shelf flew across the room, narrowly missing Harry's head. Harry picked up the book, looking at the cover, "The Tales of Beadle the Bard" he murmured, turning the book over in his hands, "Bill gave it to me." Ron whispered, his eyes red from crying. "He used to read them to me." The book wasn't in the best condition, but it was obviously loved. "My favourite was '_Babbity Rabbity and her cackling stump'_Bill's was, '_The Fountain of Fair Fortune'_and Charlie's was '_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'._

"You, you can borrow it if you want." Ron said, moving to sit by Harry, "I know you don't know any wizard stories. We share pretty much everything else." Harry wanted to borrow it, but he felt he would be barging in on something Ron shared with his big brothers; he felt that he would be joining something he shouldn't. "Well, everything apart from your _awful_taste in Quidditch teams." Harry joked, "It's okay; it's _your_ book." Ron shrugged, but Harry could tell that he wasn't _glad _that he didn't want to borrow the book, but he wasn't going to try any harder to get him to borrow it, "You sure? " asked Ron, "I'm used to sharing." Harry looked into Ron's eyes, "Well then," he said, "this can be yours, and you don't have to share it."

Ron smiled, and went to return the book to the shelf, "No, these are mine, and mine alone. No one and I mean no one, touches my chess books." Harry looked up to the shelf with Ron's chess books;there were 4 books, with very bent spines, but other than that, almost perfect covers.

Just as Ron turned the lights out, so they could sleep, he heard Harry whisper;

"How long?"

"Three weeks and six days."

_30th__May 1998._

7:30.

Ron sat up, got up. Harry was still asleep on the cot; he was staying in Ron's room until Charlie deemed it safe enough to leave them again. Ron had a quick shower, before pulling on an old pair of jeans and a faded 'Chudley Cannons' T-shirt. Before he went down to breakfast, he threw a pillow at Harry's face to wake him, and removed the _muffliato_spell he had cast, so no one heard if he had a nightmare.

Ron was surprised to see Hermione sat at the table when he came down.

"Hermione." He greeted, confused, "What are you doing here so ear-"

"My parents have gone on holiday. They were given it as a present and it would look weird if they didn't take it; I haven't gotten round to sorting out my auntie and uncle's memories." Mrs Weasley looked up as Ron sat down.

"Here, Ronnie, have some toast." Ron thanked his mother and ate one slice of toast. Ignoring the worried looks from his mother and Hermione, he went upstairs to clean his face, and then declared he was going into the village for a bit. He called goodbye as he left, the two women watching him as he left. Head held high, he walked down the path, out into Ottery St. Catchpole.

Ron found a small café, not long after he set off, and decided to have a quick drink. So he checked his small amount of muggle money, before buying himself a cup of tea. That was when he noticed a commotion.

"You!" snarled a voice; the man was pointing at Ron, his jet black hair stinking up at all angles, dark grey eyes, gleaming madly. "Murderer!" he hissed, "Blood-traitor, murderer! It's your fault she is dead, my wife, my beautiful Bellatrix! You stole from our vault, attacked her at her own sister's house; it's your fault she died!" Ron jumped to his feet, hand ready at his back pocket to pull his wand out if needed,

"I didn't kill your wife, Rodolphus, or your master. But if I could, I would have. Your ever so perfect wife who tortured my friend, who murdered my friends godfather and attempted to murder both my sister and my mother." Ron replied, looking into the deranged eyes, Lestrange grinned, and whipped out his wand, "But the mug-" was all Ron could get out before he was hit by that all too familiar curse, "_Crucio!"_ Ron fell to the fall, crying out in pain…

Screams, fire, burning, pain, Hell. Her screams, his screams, fire. Darkness, swallowing him, a knife, a blade. Ron ripped his eyes open, the Cruciatus curse still racking through him; his own hand was held awkwardly above his body, using his wand to lash into his body. He was under the Imperius curse, he was going to die. Ron accepted death. People were moving around him, making noise, but all on could hear were the heart wrenching screams he had heard but a few times, but recognised like the back of his hand. His body spasmed as another wave of fire flooded his body. His hoarse voice called out but no one could hear. Lestrange's eyes were black, as wave after wave of pain filled Ron's body, which was convulsing from the burning sensation. Suddenly, the spells broke off- although Ron could still feel the effects, the main spell had stopped. He snapped his head up just enough to see that a bystander had tackled Lestrange to the ground. As fast as he could, Ron crawled away- as far as he could. He had to get her to safety, if Hermione died they couldn't kill Voldemort; without her, it would fail. And he hadn't even told her he loved her. '_Bill and Fleur's, Shell cottage, Bill and Fleur's.' _he chanted in his head, apparating her to safety. Bill could help her.

Bill turned sharply as he heard a loud 'crack', just outside the apparition bounds to shell cottage. He froze, momentarily, before a bloodcurdling scream shook through the kitchen. Gripping his wand tightly, Bill sprinted to where he heard the 'crack'. It took him seconds to work out who it was- longer than usual because the torture had left Ron in a bad state, and he had splinched himself while apparating.

00000000000

Wet; he was lying on something damp. Sand. He was at the beach. No-he should be at the tent, in school, at home. Maybe he was still under the black lake; yeah that was it. Harry was going to save him; Krum was going to save Hermione… Hermione, he had to help her, Bellatrix had tortured her.

"Help! Bellatrix, she's- she's tortured Hermione!" He screamed, but it felt like his mouth was full of grit.

"Don't worry…it's fine…Hermione…dead." Ron cried out, she can't be dead, they needed Hermione; he had to tell her, had to tell her how he felt.

"No! I have to tell her, she can't be!" Ron cried out again as something dripped on his arms, stinging.

"Shh…dittany…helps. Hermione…safe…alive." Was he lying? He just said she was dead? Was this familiar voice as confused as him?

"Sirius, did Harry get him?" Ron whispered, his voice like shards of glass. The darkness was creeping back again, he needed to have answers, fire washed over his body again. Shaking, writhing. Pain. So much pain. He was dying. He had to be.

"Bill, where am I?" he forced out, and as the darkness swallowed him, he heard Bill answer,

"You're at Shell Cottage, you're safe now Ron.

**_A/N Woah! Now that was quite a ride wasn't it? Told you I had something big up my sleeve. Here I feel I should mention the stories:_**

Nightmares and Dreamscapes by

Promise by Athenais777

Burnt by HawthornBlood141

Tangled by Rsuth

More Than Just You by opti-mnff

**_Why do I mention these stories? I mention them because I have read them and they all mention torture, or the effects of the cruciatus curse, and I probably subconsciously picked part of their stories and used them in mine, especially in the next chapter or 2. These stories are also REALLY amazing, so do read them._**

**_Thanks to my lovely new Beta, _**cupcake0118_** because this chapter made next to no sense without her wonderful help.**_

**_Thank you for reading, and please review xx._**

**_Also- I have started to think about a sequel, please tell me what you think._**

**_GTG_**


	5. Chapter 5- Fire of childhood

**_A/N Hello? SORRY THIS IS REALLY LATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I moved house last week and haven't had internet access for AGES. Sorry again._**

**_ I wish I was J.K Rowling. I wish I owned the world of Potter._**

_Fire of childhood_

_30th May 1998_

_"You're at Shell Cottage, you're safe now Ron."_

Bill slowly ran his hands over his face, "Mobilicorpus" he murmured, moving Ron up to the spare bedroom, where Hermione had slept after she had been tortured.

"Fleur," said Bill to his wife, his voice gravelly, "Get my family here, now."

Mrs Weasley rushed out of the fireplace, eyes wide,

"Where is he? Where's my baby boy?" Fleur led Mr and Mrs Weasley upstairs,

"How is he?" asked a tearstained Ginny, who was being supported by a just as dishevelled Harry.

Hermione followed Ron's parents up the stairs, only managing to nod to Bill, fearing that she would break down if she opened her mouth. Hermione stopped as she reached the door to the room where Ron was. She felt a comforting hand on her back, she turned to see Harry, watery eyed, encouraging her with his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room, where she was once broken, where the man she loved was now broken.

00000000000

Pain, burning, fire. So much pain. So much fire. He was in hell. He must be, why else would he be on fire. Someone was holding his hand- but it didn't block out the burning. Screaming in pain, he attempted to pat out the fire, but it just hurt more. Hands were touching him, trying to soothe him, but they were burning him more, he tried to tell them, but the words wouldn't form, "Burns, it burns." He pushed out, in a harsh whisper. Mumbling fills his ears, but he doesn't understand it. Another wave of pain wracks his body, something is cold on his cuts; it helps, but doesn't stop the fire inside him. That burns, too much. Too much…

00000000000

Ron was on the bed, which had been magically expanded to fit his height. Hermione gasped, and her hand shot up to her mouth when she saw him writhing on the bed, crying out in pain. Hermione ran out of the room, to the bathroom, and threw up a day's worth of meals down the toilet. There was so much blood, on his clothes, on the sheets. She wandered out of the bathroom in a trance-like state; Bill helped her back into the bedroom. Ron let out a strangled cry as she slowly closed her fingers around his. He ripped his hand from hers and began patting himself down, as if putting out a fire, covering his body. Everyone immediately began to try and calm him down, but he shook again, swatting away their hands, before he hoarsely cried out,

"Burns, it burns." Everyone froze. Fleur ran back into the room with damp cloths; she, Bill and Charlie began dabbing the wet cloths over Ron's skin. Mr Weasley escorted his wife out of the room, to get them both some water. Hermione turned as she heard someone running up the stairs, and a breathless Percy burst through the door.

"Ron," he gasped, as he took in the state of his youngest brother, thrashing and screaming in the bed. Charlie and Bill were holding his arms down, so that Fleur could apply cream to his wounds.

All of a sudden, Ron let out a bloodcurdling scream, hurling himself forward in the bed, Charlie and Bill still holding his arms back. Harry walked forward, kneeling on the bed in front of Ron,

"It's okay, Ron, you're going to be alright." He murmured, looking into Ron's bright, blue eyes, which were darting around the room, giving him a deranged look.

"Hermione got hit by some sort of spell, it was non-verbal. We need to get Sirius and get out. Pain. Burning. Fire." Ron's voice was harsh, and he cried out again, shaking, he fell further forward on the bed. Bill and Charlie eased his arms forward as well, trying to increase comfort, but Ron just continued to writhe and scream. Harry held on to Ron's shoulders, to stop him collapsing, he looked at Bill, with worried eyes,

"Is there anything else we can do?" He asked, pleading with his eyes. Bill shook his head,

"You remember when Hermione was…like this," Harry nodded, "We have to let the curse wear out of him. Then we have to work on his physical wounds. And finally," Bill looked down at his youngest brother, "His…mental wounds." Ron cried out again,

"_I have seen your heart and it's mine!" _hissed Ron causing Harry to jump, "No." Harry gasped, as Ron lifted his head, "_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…" _Harry shouted "No!" taking his friends face in his hands; he looked into the disoriented blue that usually twinkled. Ron fell forwards, against Harry's hands, which he had moved back to Ron's shoulders. Harry allowed the tears to fall.

00000000000

Too much pain. He could barely breath he was in so much pain. Fire, burning. Cold, freezing. Confusion. Someone was holding him. His arms and his shoulders. Harry. "Harry." He croaked, mouth full of glass, "Wha-what's happening?" he asked in a voice he hadn't used in seven years.

"You're a bit under the weather at the moment, but Bill's going to make you better." Harry replied. Through his glazed-over vision, Ron could make out the glasses and black hair he knew belonged to his best friend. "Not a dog- it's a trap." Ron whispered, looking scared, "What-" started Harry, but Ron interrupted, "He's the dog…he's an Animagus" Harry allowed himself a small smile, "Yes Ron, Sirius is an Animagus." "Did you get him out of The Department of Mysteries? What the hell happened in there Harry? I-I think I passed out… or something." "Or something' seems about right Ron." Harry replied, nodding to Bill and Charlie, who helped him lay Ron back on the bed. "Thanks for the bezoar, Harry; I thought I was going to die." Harry smiled, and nodded, as Ron's eyes fluttered shut again. Fleur shooed everyone out the room, so she could help the youngest Weasley boy.

_31st May 1998_

Cold. Hot. Fever. Pain. Eyes open, bright light. Close eyes, dark. So dark. Someone was talking to him. She had a soft voice. She was reading something to him.

"_The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all."_

"The fountain of fair fortune." Ron whispered through his teeth.

"Yes, well done." Whispered the voice,

"Well, I did grow up to those stories; I preferred '_Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump'_." Ron replied, the words cutting his mouth, he needed a drink, he was burning again. "Water." He whispered, hoarsely, before, crying out again, "Burns, fire. FIRE!" Ron was shaking uncontrollably the voice soothed him, pouring sweet coolness down his throat. "Thank you." he whispered, his voice a lot smoother. "Shhh, you don't need to thank me." The voice replied, pulling the blankets away, that he had been attempting to wrestle off. "My mother always told me to be polite." He croaked back. The voice squeaked with pleasure, "Ron, Do you know what happened?" Ron tried to shake his head- but stopped when he felt a shot of pain. He cried out, as the pain started more waves throughout his body.

A cool hand soothed him, probably belonging to the voice. "Okay, Ron. I need you to stay as still as you can; Fleur said that you need more dittany on your wounds now, you think you can stay still and calm?" Ron hissed a "Yes" through his teeth. "Now, this may sting a li-" Ron cried out as, without warning, the voice placed something on a large gash across his chest. "Sorry, sorry." The voice repeated, rubbing the dittany over some of his other gashes, "Warning would have been nice." Ron hissed through his teeth. Someone walked through the door,

"Is, he okay?" the new voice asked. The old voice seemed to be crying, "I don't know," she whispered, "He sounds like himself when he talks, but I honestly don't know."

"I think I'm going to get myself a drink, do you think you can manage his back?" the first voice was going to leave, "Yeah, sure. You go and get yourself a drink Hermione."

"Hermione." Whispered Ron, he liked the name on his tongue, it felt right. "Yes." Responded the voice, she sounded hopeful, Ron opened his mouth to answer, but instead pain wracked his body again, so he just screamed. Hands went to steady him as he shook, and writhed. "Bill!" the second voice shouted. But Ron just let the darkness swallow him.

**_A/N PHEW! How was that? Good huh? Rubbish and I should stop writing this nonsense? You tell , thought I would tell you that the quote from The Fountain of Fair Fortune was copied directly from the book, The Tales of Beadle the Bard by J.K Rowling. Sooooo…what did you think? Please review! Please, I live for it. Well, not just reviews but… yeah, I still want them ;)_**

**_Can't BELIEVE i forgot to mention my AMAZING beta _****cupcake0118 my apologies!**

**_GTG_**


	6. Chapter 6- fight for love

**_A/N Hiya. By the way, I'm not and never will be the Goddess that is J.K Rowling._**

_Fight for love_

_1st June 1998_

Hermione woke up to a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up to see Percy standing over her. She quickly wiped eyes, but Percy just smiled,

"No need to hide your tears, Hermione." Percy summoned another chair and sat by her. Hermione looked at the bed in front of her, where Ron was lying. Last night she had helped Fleur to remove his clothes, and apply dittany to him, whilst Charlie and Bill held his arms down. He was now wearing cotton pyjama bottoms, but they had left him topless to allow his many wounds to heal. Although he looked better, most of his torso was full of deep gashes.

"Dad took Mum home; he thinks it would be better if she got some rest." Hermione nodded, as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't you worry Hermione, he **will **live. I've lost one brother this year, I'm not losing another." Percy looked at Hermione, a determined streak in his face. Hermione leant against Percy,

"I'm not letting him die." She whispered, "I'm not losing him now. He came back for me last time, and he is bloody coming back for me again." Percy nodded, eyes never leaving his youngest brother.

"He's grown up, so much." He whispered, "Sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm the older brother, and I should be taking care of him. Then when I try I can never get the words to tell him, how much I admire him. I-I-I'm not good with words." Percy sniffed; fresh tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"He's not the best with words either, and don't take this the wrong way, but I think you two are more similar than you may think." Hermione said, placing a hand on Percy's arm. Ron was till twitching, and moaning in his sleep. At first they were worried about this, but soon found out that this was better than him thrashing about as they tried to soothe him. Hermione stretched out a hand, and brushed Ron's fringe off his damp forehead. She stood up, and went to pick up her copy of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard,_ the afternoon sun trickled through the curtains, that only kept a small amount of the cool air reaching the room.

"His favourite is _Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump,_" murmured Percy, a small smile playing across his lips, "When he was really young Mum would tell him the stories, then, when she had to look after Ginny, Bill always used to tell him. Ron was the only one who never said he was too old. Probably to keep everyone happy, he knew that, secretly, we all loved reading the stories to him." Percy buried his head in his hands, before pulling his head back up, "We passed the book down all of us; he still has it. Ginny said that she didn't want it, and I know Ron, he's kept it."

Suddenly, Ron's eyes flew open, and he began shaking. "Get Bill." Ordered Hermione, as Ron cried out in pain.

"Fire, burning. Pain, so much pain." Cried Ron, his voice as dry and rough as sandpaper. Ron was breathing sharply through his teeth, Hermione instinctively reached out to soothe him, but jumped back as he shook, lashing out, "Pain. Too much, I-I-I can't hold on. I-I-I tried Hermione. But I can't hold on."

"You are doing brilliantly, Ron." She whispered, "Bill's on his way." Ron lashed out again, as Bill, Charlie and Percy rushed through the door.

"Charlie, Perce, get his arms." Demanded Bill, who rushed to the small collection of potions, on the bedside table. Bill had just picked out the sleep potion, when Ron fell limp in his brothers' arms.

"I can't hold on, it hurts too much." He whispered, in a small voice, "I-I'm falling. And I can't hold on."

00000000000

Pain, burning. Ron was falling, into darkness, he couldn't hold on much longer… Hermione…

Ron forced out a scream, a heart wrenching, tear jerking scream. Other people entered the room. What were they doing? They needed to get to Sirius, he was in danger. It would be pointless leaving without him. He tries to tell them, but he can't get the words out. The fire shakes through him. He can feel every particle of his body, shaking, burning.

00000000000

Everyone froze, worried.

"Ron, Ron. Can you hear me?" asked Bill, gently, coming closer to the bed. Ron stirred slightly, a small choking noise came from the back of his throat. "Ron, can you answer me?" everyone held their breaths, not daring to make a sound.

"It hurts, Bill. It hurts too much." Ron whispered, his voice, a shadow of the man he had become, sounded as if it should come from a child's throat. Tears were weaving across his features, and when his eyelids fluttered back, his youthful, bright eyes were clouded with fear and pain. The door opened and Harry walked into the room, his green eyes glistening with tears.

"Ronnie," said Charlie, in a voice that seemed custom made to speak to young children, "Ronnie, do you need anything?" he asked, a slight tremble in his voice as he said the last word. But he held it together for his little brother.

"It hurts too much." Ron whispered, "Make it stop Charlie. Please make it stop." Charlie choked back tears,

"I can't do that, but if I could, then I would." Charlie trailed off, looking to his other brother to see if he knew how to help.

Percy took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, opening them to reveal the glistening blue that connected Ron and Percy.

"Ron, do you want us to do anything? Is there any way we can help you?" tried Percy, who was getting more and more worried by the second. After all that he, Harry and Hermione had done, they sometimes forgot how old their little brother really was, and that it should be them looking after him. Not the other way around.

"It burns, in burns too much!" Ron shouted, his voice cracking and hoarse, "Stop the burning Perce, please stop it." Ron pleaded with his brother, repeating the last three words, over and over. Percy's eyes betrayed him, and a small tear slipped down his cheek.

"I would take all your pain, if I could. I would go through it instead of you." Percy whispered, taking Ron's face in his hands, and gazing into his eyes.

"No." said Ron, backing out of the hands, as if Percy was trying to take in the pain. But the action only caused more pain, so he cried out. The three brothers began to soothe him, when the sound of voices slipped into the room.

"He's my brother too. Let me see him!"

"Ginny, he's not in the best shape at the minute, you might not-"

"He is my brother, and I want to see him. Move out of the way." Ginny shouted, attempting to get through the door, despite George's protests. Ginny burst through the door. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were red.

Everyone stilled and looked up as she entered, running across the room to where Ron lay on the bed. George shrugged, and followed her to Ron.

"Ron. Can you hear me?" she asked, running her hand over his forehead, and through his hair. "You shouldn't be here, Gin." Replied Ron, in a rasping voice, which sounded more like his own. "Not you too, you brainless git." Laughed Ginny through her tears.

"I can't hold on." Ron whispered, facing the ceiling once more. "I can't do it anymore. I, I'm falling. It hurts too much."

"No!" cried Ginny, "You, you can't let go." Ron was shaking, Ginny pulled her hand away, as Ron's skin was so hot it burnt. "Bill." She whispered, shaking.

The brothers all crowded around Ron, all telling him to keep holding on, and that he was doing great. The room was getting louder and louder when Hermione screamed,

"No!" she said, "No you are _not _letting go Ronald Weasley. You left before and you promised that you would never leave me again." Everyone in the room gasped, including Ron.

"Her-Hermione." He croaked, "I c-c-" Ron shuddered and let out a scream. He thrashed out, causing everyone to back away. He cried louder, his head arching back, his back rising off the bed. Ron's whole body tensed. His screams distorted and twisted, as his body shuddered, and fell back to the bed. His mouth opened, and he made a sound as if taking a sharp breath in. A black cloud of what looked like smoke flew up- out of Ron's mouth.

Everyone in the room, stayed still, and silent as Ron opened his eyes.

"You- you pushed out the Cruciatus curse." Whispered Hermione, her eyes wide.

Tears of relief fell down everyone's cheeks, as Ron whispered back,

"Always the tone of surprise." Before falling back, and shutting his eyes.

**_A/N hi. Sooo… how was that? And I know what you're thinking- 'oh, it's over already. Only 2 days and that's it.' Well, my dear reader…you would be wrong…maybe you should review and say what you think about this…_**

**_Alsoooo… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICKLE RONNIEKINS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!…_**

**_Yes, I'm crazy._**

**_Thanks again cupcake0118_********_for making this story readable! _**

**_GTG_**


	7. Chapter 7-face old demons

**_... Hello? Look, i just wanted to say a HUGE sorry for not updating on time... I had some issues with DocX and...and... yeah, so i also want to apologise for any mistakes...this chapter hasn't been beta'd._**

**_I own nothing...no matter how much i wish i did..._**

_Face old demons._

_1st June 1998_

_Ron whispered back_,

_"Always the tone of surprise." Before falling back, and shutting his eyes. _

Mrs Weasley burst through the door, her eyes damp and her face red,

"We heard screaming." She said, her eyes flitting around the room, "Wha-what's happened." She took in the tears on everyone's faces, and looked as if she was about to collapse as she looked at her son in the bed.

"He's okay." Breathed Hermione, wanting to jump about and sing in pure delight. Bill looked at his youngest brother, in an expression that could only be wonder and love.

"He pushed it out," Bill whispered, just as elated as Hermione, "Only the strongest people-usually aurors- can do that. And even they have to be trained."

"Well, I imagine most people aren't subjected to an angry Hermione." Chuckled George; wiping the tears off his face. Hermione glared at George, causing the room to burst out laughing. Hermione held her glare for a few seconds, before joining the laughter.

The room was bright and cool when Ron opened his eyes. He looked to the side, to see Hermione smiling down at him. She reached forward and took his hand in hers.

"You came back for me." She whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Course I did." Ron whispered back, smiling up at her. Hermione's small smile turned into a grin,

"How did you do it?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

"I don't know," Ron replied, "why are we whispering?" Hermione laughed. Her laugh was beautiful, but a full laugh like this was hard to squeeze from Hermione. Their childhood had often been overshadowed with danger, so Ron was always proud that he could get Hermione laugh. Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing, when she noticed a humming, as everything in the room vibrated. Ron stopped laughing, when he saw Hermione's worried face. The vibrating stopped too.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "What just happened?"

Ron swallowed and looked down

"Ron?" Hermione looked scared, just like she did in the kitchen, the last time she saw Ron do accidental magic.

"I'm sure it's just a side effect." He mumbled, not meeting Hermione's eye.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Ginny, poking her head around the door.

"If I said no, you would still come in." said Ron, smiling. Ginny ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I would. No one can keep Ginny Weasley away from her brother." She pulled back and smiled. Ron reached out and wiped the soft tears off her cheeks, that she didn't realise had escaped.

Hermione stood up, and hugged Ginny, before giving her some much needed time alone with her brother.

Ron smiled at his sister again. They had had a lovely conversation. Just talking about whatever rolled off their tongues first. Quidditch, the Tales of Beadle the Bard and even spiders (Although Ron couldn't remember how they got onto that topic).

"I love you." Ginny whispered, running a hand over his cheek, "Don't tell the others, but you're my favourite brother."

"And you, Gin, are most definitely my favourite sister!" Ginny laughed and slapped Ron lightly on the arm.

"I Lo-" Ron froze, his face contorted in pain. His body rose off the bed.

Ginny shrieked for Bill, tears falling down her cheeks, as Ron's arms flew outwards. Bill flung himself into the room, his mouth open. For Ron everything was in slow-motion. The room appeared to have been covered by a bubble. But Ron hardly cared. His body felt like it was being ripped apart. However, his mind wasn't connected.

Ron saw Bill raise his wand, and mouth something- or maybe he said it, but Ron couldn't hear- before everything went black.

00000000000

**_Look at you, weak. Not worthy of the praise he is given. Worthless._**

One. Two. Three, slashes at his heart, each leaving a searing heat.

**_You are a coward. They would rather it be you than Fred. George said so, said he would happily exchange._**

Ron cried out, his stomach lurching at the thought. He would rather it be him than Fred as well, but his family, they can't surely want that. Could they?

**_Your family don't care! The cheek of you, actually thinking that, HAHA, they could EVER care about you!_**

Each cruel word slashed at Ron's heart. Of course, he was stupid to think

**_Deluded_**

Deluded to think that his family cared.

_They do care, they all care…_

**_Don't lie to yourself! You are a pitiful excuse for a person! They don't care and never will!_** 00000000000

"Thank you for coming, Healer Nelson." Said Percy, as he showed the Healer through the door.

"We wouldn't have called if we didn't think it absolutely necessary." Added Charlie, his voice gravelly and hard, "Bill told me it was a parasite spell. We don't know how to deal with that." The healer nodded. She had long dark hair, and a kind face, her eyes were bright, bringing a sense of happiness and calm into Shell cottage.

"I understand, the procedure for removing this curse is, not one for someone who isn't highly trained. But I assure you I will do everything in my power to help your brother."

The two boys nodded, both with grave expressions.

"So up the stairs," She started, her voice smooth and calming, perfect for a healer, who looked after people at their most vulnerable.

"Yeah, up the stairs, first door on the right." Clarified Charlie. The brothers nodded, "You get back to your family, my assistant and I will take it from here."

She assured. Percy and Charlie nodded again, before returning to their family.

"Just come up, the patients room is upstairs, the first door on the right." Called healer Nelson to her assistant, before making her way to the room.

Bill looked up when the healer entered the room, "I, I'll leave you to it." He said, in a hoarse voice, before going for a shower.

Healer Nelson looked at the young man lying on the bed. His body was writhing, and every now and then he let out a whimper.

She jumped, when her assistant burst into the room. "Quietly, we need to wake the patient up, so he can consent to the treatment. I have the quill set up; when the patient wakes I'll need you to calm him. Did you get that Draco?"

Her assistant tore his eyes away from the bed, "I don't think that seeing me will calm Weasley down." He said, pulling his hood down to reveal a head of white blonde hair, and a concerned pair of grey eyes.

**_A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! _****_Sorry_****_ about _****_that_****_, _****_just a little Cliffhanger, to keep you on your toes…_**

**_P.S, i got Tumblr! I'm gringotts tallest warklock . tumblr. com (Without the spaces)_**

**_Please do express your opinions of this chapter, there is a nice little box just a bit further down the page for that._**

**_A bit further_**

**_Just a bit further_**

**_Nearly there ;)_**

**_GTG_**


	8. Chapter 8-worthless

**_A/N HEY! Looks who's being a good girl and updating on time! I know, be proud ;) (yes, I am this vain in real life ;) ) well, as you know, I don't own anything…I just borrow the characters, and torture them…_**

_worthless_

_1st __June__ 1998_

_Her assistant tore his eyes away from the bed, "I don't think that seeing me will calm Weasley down." He said, pulling his hood down to reveal a head of white blonde hair, and a concerned pair of grey eyes._

"Well you will have to think of a way, as soon as he is awake; I'll go and get someone to watch over this. He and his family will need to understand the treatment." Said Healer Nelson. Draco nodded, and removed his cloak; he needed mobility in case Weasley decided to lash out.

00000000000

**_You are worthless. Nobody wanted you to survive that curse. They hate you .Who would want you?_**

Ron whimpered again, a lash through his heart. The voices all sounded familiar.

**_Why did you push it away? They don't need you. They don't care. We don't care._**

Pain wracked through Ron's body again. He curled up into a ball, in an attempt to shield himself from the voices.

**_You think you can win? You think you could beat us?_**

The cruel voice cackled at Ron's expense.

00000000000

Draco prepared himself, "Ready." He said, in a hard voice. Healer Nelson nodded,

"If you need me, just shout." Draco nodded again, as Healer Nelson lifted her wand, aiming it at Weasley's face.

"Rennervate." She whispered, before nodding to Draco, and walking to find Weasley's older brothers.

"Excuse me, but I will need two of you to make sure that Ronald, and yourselves understand the necessary treatment." Healer Nelson looked around the room, where the four Weasley men sat. Joined by their younger sister, and youngest brother's closest friends.

"Bill," gestured Charlie, standing to join the healer. Bill nodded and joined Charlie and the healer in the hallway.

"Now, his situation is…well, you have seen him. But the treatment is probably going to make him feel worse, and look worse. I'll explain fully when we get up there with him. But I just thought I would get on first name terms with each of you, in case your brother kicks off. My name is Melissa, and yours."

"Bill."

"Charlie." Replied the two brothers, just as shouts were heard from upstairs.

"Melissa! Melissa!" The three of them turned to each other, before sprinting up the stairs.

_"Rennervate." She whispered, before nodding to Draco, and walking to find Weasley's older brothers._

"Weasley?" Draco whispered, edging towards the man on the bed.

Ron looked up with deranged eyes, darting around the room. His breaths were short and his face was twisted in an animalistic snarl. Draco reached out to calm him, but Ron flinched back, whimpering, face and eyes, childlike and scared.

"What has he done to you?" Draco whispered; taking a few steps away from the bed, and stretching up, from the crouch position he had adopted. "Okay, Weasley- Ron- do you know where you are?"

Draco kept his voice smooth, a technique most healers use, especially as Draco was panicking now. He had expected Ron to thrash out, this, he didn't know how to deal with this. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but whimpered again.

"Please, Weasley, talk to me. I don't know how to cope with this." Ron just shook, whimpering, and crying.

"Okay, do you know who I am?" Draco tried; he recoiled as Ron's expression twisted back into the snarl.

"You stood there and watched," he hissed, "You watched them torture her." Ron attempted to lash out at Draco, but his body wracked in pain. Ron screamed out, a horrible twisted sound, which filled all of the space in the room.

"Melissa! Melissa!" called Draco, seriously fearing Ron's health.

The healer and two brothers ran into the room. Melissa paused for a moment, taking in the sight before her. Draco was kneeling beside the bed as Ron contorted his body in pain.

She gestured to the brothers to move closer to the bed. "Calm him down." She whispered softly in Charlie's ear as he passed. Charlie nodded and he and Bill approached the bed.

00000000000

**_You think people love you, but they don't. We don't._**

"Ron, Ron can you hear me?"

**_Charlie isn't bothered about the answer. He just wants to make sure that you won't hear him laugh at you. You are weak._**

"Ronnie, I really need you to just stay calm. Try not to move too much, because that could make it worse. Don't worry; we're here to help you. We all care."

**_Bill lies to you because he wants to spare your feelings. They don't care. We were all happier without you. We didn't want you to come back. Harry and Hermione, but not you._**

"Wea- Ron, we need you to breathe slowly, and calmly. This will help calm you down and it will be less painful."

**_HA! Malfoy, now we know he doesn't give a rat's arse about you. They have brought him here to join the celebrations, you will die and everyone will be happy._**

00000000000

_2nd June 1998_

The clock showed 01:45 as Ron whimpered loudly, his body calmed slightly and he curled back up into a proactive ball.

"Lies." He whispered, hoarsely. Repeating the word over and over, "Lies, lies." Ron rocked forwards and backwards. He stopped and began sobbing like a baby.

**_A/N Heya what did you think? Sorry it was a shorter one, but I thought I had better stop. Don't get annoyed…next Friday you will find out if Ron can calm down enough to agree to the treatment. Please leave some joy, in that little box just a bit further down the page…_**

**_GTG_**


	9. Chapter 9- truth or lies

**_A/N I've said it before, I will say it again- I am not and never will be, J.K Rowling, and I will never own any of this no matter how much I beg the scary people in suits._**

_Truth or lies_

_ 2nd June 1998_

_"Lies." He whispered, hoarsely. Repeating the word over and over, "Lies, lies." Ron rocked forwards and backwards. He stopped and began sobbing like a baby._

"Ron." Said Charlie, in a questioning tone, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron whimpered, but did not shake off Charlie's hand. Charlie sighed, looking at Bill to help.

"Ron, we need you to calm down. The healer is here to help, but we need your help, to help us." Ron nodded, and Bill relaxed slightly. The two brothers carefully pulled Ron up, so he was sitting.

"Mr Weasley, I'm Healer Melissa Nelson. I'm here to help you get better." Healer Nelson looked over at Ron, trying to keep her posture as calming as possible, "You have been hit with what is called a _parasite spell_ it feeds off your bad emotions, very much like a Dementor. This spell was outlawed in 1453, and the only way to heal it is very…dangerous." She looked up at the two brothers cautiously; they were hanging on to her every word. Ron looked small, frightened. "The treatment requires the spell to believe the host is… dying. For this we will need to take Mr Weasley to the brink of death." Healer Nelson looked up again, testing to see if they knew what this meant.

"So, you're going to almost kill my brother?" asked Charlie, looking worried and upset. Healer Nelson breathed in slowly, "Yes." She whispered, "But it will be under controlled conditions, so he should be fine. The spell will leave once it thinks Mr Weasley is no longer a safe host, at which we will be able to get rid of the spell."

Bill nodded, "I have no qualms with the treatment, as long as I get my brother back, safe and sound."

Charlie nodded, also, agreeing with Bill. The four people in the room all turned to the whimpering Ron. Draco looked towards the bed, "Weasley, do you agree to the treatment?"

"Okay." He breathed, before collapsing back on the bed.

_3rd June 1998_

Everything was dark, and soft. It was nicer when it was dark, until the voice came and told him the truth. They may say that truth is better than lies, but they are wrong. Sometimes the lies can block out all of the pain that the truth brings. Someone mumbles something in the background. But he can't hear. It feels as if his head has been wrapped up in cloth. Everything is dulled.

**_They hate you, they don't care about you._**

The truth hurts and Ron whimpers. Someone shushes him. The cool hands soothe him, and murmur of healing and help.

**_As if they spare you a second thought. _**

Ron surrendered to the voices, drifting into blackness.

00000000000

Draco ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"So this spell is…killing Weasley?" Healer Nelson nodded

"And, when the time comes, you will be the one to remove the spell, just as he's on the brink." She told him.

Draco's eyes widened, "No." he whispered.

"'No' what, Draco?"

"I am not having Weasley's life in my hands, he would not permit that, I know him. He hates me. I can't do it."

Healer Nelson shook her head, "I trust you, Draco, and I'll be in the room. Besides, you will need to be able to do it, in case other Death Eaters have been taught the spell."

Draco paled even more, "Th-they all know it." He mumbled, "I'll do any other patients, but please, can't we just get another healer to do this, I can't-"

"No, Draco." Interrupted Healer Nelson, "You are a healer's assistant now, you will need to learn how to forget your personal issues, and put the needs of the patient first."

Draco nodded, and took a deep breath, "How long?" he asked.

"One day."

Ron screamed in pain, his body writhed on the bed. Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to ask if you could leave for a moment. I don't think you want to see the next bit." Draco looked at the bushy haired girl, "Please, Granger. I don't know how Weasley will react to the check, he- he ma lash out and hurt you." Hermione stood slowly, and looked Draco in the eye.

"Where is healer Nelson?" she asked, "I-I want to ask something about the cruciatus curse."

"She will be back in 10 minutes, she had to get supplies in case the awakening goes…different to how we want it to." Hermione paled slightly, "But it should go okay," Draco's face twisted into a small snarl, "She has her 'best' waking him up."

Draco collapsed into one of the chairs by the bed, "I can't do it." He said harshly, he was trembling slightly, "She says I have to, but what if I make a mistake and he dies? That's two of the Weasley's children dead. What if this time, it really is my fault?" Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times, surprised at Malfoy's sudden outburst.

"Surely Healer Nelson would ask you unless she thought you fully qualified for the job."

Draco slowly turned up to look at Hermione fixing his face into a blank expression, "Well, anyway, if you could kindly step out of the room, so I can tend to the patient. I'm sure as soon as Healer Nelson returns; she will answer your question. I would answer, but I feel that she is more qualified. "

Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Okay, Weasley. Please don't lash out."

Hermione walked back down the stairs slowly, eyes creased in concentration.

"Are you alright dear?" asked a smooth voice.

"Healer Nelson!" Hermione exclaimed, placing a hand over her chest, "You scared the living daylights out of me!" Melissa chuckled.

"Oh, Healer Nelson…" Hermione started, biting her lip slightly. Melissa looked up, inquiring with her eyes, "I was wondering about the long term effects of the cruciatus curse.

The two walked into the kitchen. "Mr. Weasley shouldn't experience any… major long term effects. I do recommend sessions with a mental healer, actually if the three of you could, it might help."

"So the cruciatus curse doesn't have any long term effects at all?"

"Well, yes, sometimes it has been known to affect the pregnancy rates of women, and occasionally the health of children the affected woman gives birth to." Hermione's face fell

"Is there any cure for this?" Healer Nelson shook her head.

"Not that I know of." Healer Nelson smiled softly, "I should really get back to caring for Mr. Weasley. By tomorrow morning, he should awake and his old self again."

Hermione smiled as Melissa walked up the stairs. Even if the curse had taken many of her possibilities away, at least Ron would wake up.

**_A/N okay, so when I say you have to wait another week, I really mean 2….yeah, sorry about that. Maybe he'll die, not sure what to do with him yet ;) (yes I'm only joking….) (maybe….)_**

**_And was I the only who wanted to burst into song when Melissa said 'one day' (More, another day another destiny. This never ending…okay so I was the only one…fine.)_**

**_Also, thought i would just say, as awkward as i am, i would love it if you guys wanted to pm me ANYTHING you can... maybe help me with my writers block or if you have any ideas for this story (I know how i want it to end but don't know how to get there) please send them to me...THANKS_**

**_GTG_**


	10. Chapter 10-the awakening

**_A/N hello! It's that time of the week again! And no I am not J.K Rowling… I own none of this (but if Ron was available I would happily take him…)_**

_The awakening_

_4th June 1998_

"You're ready?" Draco swallowed and nodded. At least Healer Nelson would be there to help. Suddenly a high pitched noise bounced around the room.

"Oh darn, I'm sorry Draco, you're going to have to do this without me. There's been an emergency."

Draco's eyes were wide as Healer Nelson rushed out of the door, and downstairs.

"Okay. I can do this. Right Weasley." Draco raised his wand, and cleared his mind, focusing on the spell.

"De morte ad vitam,a tenebris ad lucem. _De morte ad vitam, a tenebris ad lucem_. DE MORTE AD VITAM, A TENEBRIS AD LUCEM!"

Draco was shaking from the effort of the spell. He collapsed on the chair next to the bed. Ron still hadn't moved. No change had been made to his condition. There were no other spells that would stop the effects of the spell working on Weasley…

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Draco fell back into the chair. "Damnit Weasley! Just, just be alive! PLEASE!"

Draco leant his head into his hands. Small tears slid slowly down his cheeks. "Of all the people I couldn't save, it had to be Weasley. What would he say if he knew his death was _my _fault?"

"Probably, 'I'll get you back for this Malfoy. Prepare to be haunted like never before." Draco jumped at the voice, yelling. Ron was sitting up in the bed, a small smile on his face.

"What the hell Weasley!? I thought you were dead! DEAD! You can't just sneak up on people like that! You nearly gave me a sodding heart attack!" Ron's grin widened. Draco's jaw set, his face serious.

"I'll go and get your family." He swept out of the room, glaring at Ron as he went.

Draco walked slowly down the stairs, and into the small sitting room.

"We… we heard you…" Ginny looked up at Draco as he entered. Tears slid down everyone's cheeks as they looked up, to see Draco's serious face.

"He's… he's alive." Draco smiled, and everyone gasped, grinning and hugging each other. "And still just as much a prat as he was before."

All of the Weasleys rushed up the stairs, patting Draco on the back as they went. Harry and Hermione left last.

"Well done Draco." Whispered Hermione; pulling Draco into a hug. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. You saved him."

Ron looked up as his family walked in. Ginny ran to the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her brother.

"I love you Ginny. I've finally finished the sentence." Ginny cried into Ron's shoulder a moment, before pulling back, so he could talk to the others. George and Charlie both jumped on the bed, wrapping their arms around their baby brother. A cough was heard from the door. Everyone turned to see Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry to ask you to leave for a moment, but I've already saved Wea- Ronald once today, and he was a prat after that, I don't want to have to do that again." There was serious sadness in Draco's eyes at this. "I need to check my patient."

Slowly the Weasleys trickled out of the room, all patting Ron on the back as they left.

"Why are you here?" Draco looked at Ron, confusion clouding the grey eyes.

"I'm tending to my patient." Draco replied, continuing to collect his kit from the box.

"No. Why did you agree to help me? Why are you a healer's assistant?"

Draco turned to Ron.

"I am helping you because you are my patient. I am a healer's assistant because I have to do good, to… make up for my past." Draco sighed, his face softening, "At my trial they said I had do help the community, and I chose to save lives. In hopes that I could forgive myself…"

Ron nodded; his face serious. Draco swallowed, "you're going to need to speak to a mental healer once a week, for a few weeks, just to make sure. But for now, do you have any questions?"

Draco sat in the chair by the bed. "What have you got time for?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Enough."

"Do you think you could answer my questions?" Draco raised his eyebrows, "Try me."

"What do you know… of people over the age of 11… doing accidental magic." Ron looked down briefly, to hear Draco chuckle lightly.

"I would say I'm not surprised. You have always been more, let's say, fiery and emotional." Ron raised his head; and eyebrows, "You have been through shit, I'm not going to lie. It's going to have some affect." Ron looked confused, so Draco sighed and tried to explain.

"You are stressed and upset and angry and… and… probably feeling every emotion possible. The lack of control of your emotions is externalising itself, as a lack of control over your magic."

"Impossible," Ron smiled, "I can't be feeling all of those emotions. I only have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Draco checked Ron's pulse, and blood pressure, before checking in his eyes for pupil reaction.

"How are you feeling? Do you think you can handle visitors?" Draco asked, straightening up. Ron grinned, "I would love visitors." He exclaimed. Draco frowned slightly. "I'll just tell those two brothers of yours to be… gentle." And with that Draco swept out on to the landing, where the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were waiting.

Ron sat back in the bed, a soft smile on his face. He was back. He was safe. As the door began to open again, he had already slipped into the comforting arms of sleep.

**_A/N HI! Sorry but I REALLY want to know what you want to happen next, because I want you to want to read this… if that made sense, and I'm have a small issue of writers block :O_**

**_The other week I told you all about my tumblr… sorry but there was a small typo- it's warlock not warklock… I know…_**

**_Please review_**

**_GTG_**


	11. Chapter 11-Epilogue

**_A/N hi, I'm here again, and I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter to this story. If I get a good response then I'll write a sequel, but in a little while. Sorry this is such a short chapter._**

**_I'm not, J.K –sorry for the lack of witty little disclaimer, I kind of have a bad headache._**

_Epilogue_

_10th June 1998_

The sun was warm on Ron's back as he sat by the Weasley's pond. He was slowly recovering from the torture, and splinching. He saw a mental healer once a week, every Wednesday, and she had really helped him. In fact, she said that the best thing to do was talk to his family about how he felt.

"You alright? You've been quiet since the meeting." Harry sat down next to him. He and Hermione had also been having counselling sessions as well, to help them recover after the war.

"She wants me to talk more." Harry nodded.

"Oh. You mean about…" Ron nodded, breathing roughly. He ran his hands through his hair.

A calm silence overcame them. Both of them comforted by the other's presence.

"So… you and Ginny are together then?" Harry laughed.

"Like we wouldn't be."

"You know what," Ron said, turning to look at his friend, "I'm glad it's you. I think that you two are perfect together." Harry smiled.

"And I'm happy it's you and-"

"Me and who?" Harry looked puzzled.

"You mean you two aren't…" Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe, after stuff is, sorted." Harry nodded.

"Do you want to go inside? Get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Harry helped Ron to stand. Carefully he helped Ron back into the Burrow.

Hermione met them at the door.

"Life's beginning to look up now isn't it?" She smiled. Ron smiled back. Things were getting better, Hermione had spoken to a healer about her concerns and he didn't see anything that would prevent her from childbirth. And although she wasn't exactly 'with' Ron, they were nearly there.

Fire may leave burns. But burns can heal.


End file.
